Blueberry Topping
by Trilies
Summary: One sneaky, sexually dominating Zexion is bad enough. More, and you're just asking for trouble. Unfortunately, Luxord and Marluxia aren't in positions to make a difference.


**Title**: Blueberry Topping  
**Author** Trilies  
**Genre** Romance, of the sexy variety  
**Word length** 727  
**Sypnosis** One sneaky, sexually dominating Zexion is bad enough. More, and you're just asking for trouble. Unfortunately, Luxord and Marluxia aren't in positions to make a difference  
**Rating** PG-16, for mentionings of sex  
**Yaoi/Yuri/Pairings** Would we call this Zexion clone/Marluxia/Zexion clone and Zexion/Luxord/Clone, or just Zexion/Luxord/Marluxia/Clones?  
**Notes:** This was actually for my beloved Seven VII, some one you'd know if you hung out with me on Gaia Online. Because I am adorably paranoid like that, I won't let you know the connection we have. Yay for Paranoia! But anyway, I should correct the previous statement by saying this: the _original_, complete with a presex scene, actual sex, the works, was done for Sev. You just get this. Use your imaginations. ;D

Also, the joke about Luxord is because me and Amber keep shipping him with Larxene and Marluxia. XD

* * *

**B****l****u****e****b****e****r****r****y ****T****o****p****p****i****n****g**

**

* * *

  
**

In what Luxord finds to be a rather peculiar set of circumstance, the Gambler is not the one trapped within every imaginable bondage device known to man.

That alone would usually be enough to put him in a good mood. After all, ever since that event with Larxene and the assless chaps, he's had the misfortune to be dubbed the 'bondage bitch' of the Organization, with no small thanks to Axel's big mouth. So, yes, being the one not in bondage is quite the nice change of pace. To add some cherries on top of the sundae, _Marluxia_ is the one to take his place. Oh yes, normally, more than enough to put him in a good mood. Except...

He's still tied to a bed. And Zexion is the only one not tied down in the room. In fact, the younger-looking man is the one solely responsible for their predicament. This does not bode well.

Sitting lazily on the footboard of the rather large bed with his knees drawn up and hands claps between them, Zexion tilts his head to the side. With his eternally youthful appearance, the man almost manages to look innocent. Luxord knows better. "I simply can't describe how deeply your actions have harmed me," Zexion says, his voice dripping with sarcasm before it goes back to his usual confident, conversational tone. "Although it's really more of an insult. Honestly, trying to gain the dominant sexual position through such deplorable means..." He trails off, and smirks. "Although, admittedly, my own use of the Fallen Nobodies and chloroform was no better."

Marluxia makes a series of noises, muffled through his gag. With his glare, it easily translates to 'You think?' Or perhaps it's more of a 'Untie me, goddammit!' Hard to tell.

Trying to appeal to Zexion's rational side, Luxord says, "Come now, Zexion. Surely you cannot blame us for our actions. You're a surprisingly feisty lover in bed, and rarely relinquish your control of the situation. It was really only a matter of time."

"True," Zexion admits. "However, asking would have reaped far more success." Smoothly, he hops off of his post and crosses his arms, eyes glittering in a way that sends shivers down Luxord's spine. "So, it appears I'm going to have to teach you two a lesson in etiquette, especially in regards to your superiors... In fact, I have just the way for you to repent. You see, I've been meaning to refine my techniques in the illusionary arts. While I can affect sight, sound, and smell better than reality itself, I find my talents regarding touch dissatisfactory." A hand suddenly runs itself across Luxord's chin, and the blond jerks in confusion as his eyes land upon _another_ Zexion sitting right besides his head. When he looks over to Marluxia (trying very hard to ignore the lips toying with his ear), there are two more of the look-alikes, lavishing attention and kisses on the Assassin's body. Something lays itself on his chest, and Luxord is distracted once again as the real Zexion smirks at him. "And surely you would have no problems with helping me with this, would you?"

Perhaps the night won't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Is something the matter, Luxord, Marluxia?" Zexion asks sweetly, although the smirk on his face perfectly contradicts his tone. While one hand keeps his cheeks propped up on his knuckles, the other pets the hair of the clone which kneels on the floor by his legs, licking its fingers clean. Another illusionary clone has its arms wrapped around the original possessively, and when Zexion leans back in the chair, it nuzzles his ear. Leaning against the side of the chair is the last of the illusions, panting heavily and completely worn out.

As for Luxord and Marluxia? Still tied to their respective beds, bondage gear and all. The cruel part? They're completely hard, so very close at the edge of orgasm.

Panting and red-faced, Luxord says, "You can't just be planning on _leaving_ us here like this?!"

Dismissing his illusions, Zexion stands up and begins to put on his clothes. "That's exactly what I'm planning, actually," he says in a sing-song voice. Shrugging on his coat, he winks at the two. "Have fun escaping your restraints!" And just like that, he disappears through a corridor of darkness.

While Marluxia yells muffled curses, still gagged, Luxord just bangs his head against the headboard of the bed.

This was exactly why one didn't piss off Zexion.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading! Reviews and concrit are welcome but not mandatory. **  
**


End file.
